kourouklidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayesian Nonparametrics
This page contains resources about Bayesian Nonparametrics. Subfields See Category:Bayesian Nonparametrics for some of its subfields. * Gaussian Process * Dirichlet Process * Chinese Restaurant Process (CRP) * Indian Buffet Process (IBP) * Pitman–Yor Process * Mixture of Dirichlet Processes (MDP) * CRP Mixture Model * IBP Latent Factor Model * Lévy Process * Completely Random Measures ** Poisson Random Measure / Poisson Point Process ** Gamma Process ** Beta-Bernoulli Process ** Stable Process * Pólya Trees * Pólya's Urn Process * Stick-breaking Process Online Courses Video Lectures * Bayesian Nonparametrics by Yee Whye Teh - VideoLectures.Net Lecture Notes * Bayesian Nonparametrics by Peter Orbanz * COS597C: Bayesian Nonparametrics by David M. Blei * Topics in Probability: Lévy Processes by Davar Khoshnevisan Books and Book Chapters * Dey, D. D., MüIler, P., & Sinha, D. (Eds.). (1998). Practical nonparametric and semiparametric Bayesian statistics (Vol. 133). Springer Science & Business Media. * Ghosh, J. K., & Ramamoorthi, R. V. (2003). Bayesian Nonparametrics.Springer Series in Statistics. Springer-Verlag, New York, 16, 37. * Koller, D., & Friedman, N. (2009). "Section 19.5: Learning Models with Hidden Variables ". Probabilistic Graphical Models. MIT Press. * Hjort, N. L., Holmes, C., Müller, P., & Walker, S. G. (Eds.). (2010). Bayesian Nonparametrics (Vol. 28). Cambridge University Press. * Orbanz, P., & Teh, Y. W. (2011). Bayesian Nonparametric Models. In Encyclopedia of Machine Learning (pp. 81-89). Springer US. * Murphy, K. P. (2012). Machine Learning: A Probabilistic Perspective. Chapter 25: Clustering. MIT Press. * Jordan, M. I. (2013). Hierarchical models, nested models and completely random measures. Frontiers of Statistical Decision Making and Bayesian Analysis: in Honor of James O. Berger. New York: Springer, 207-218. * Theodoridis, S. (2015). "Section 13.12: Nonparametric Bayesian Modeling". Machine Learning: A Bayesian and Optimization Perspective. Academic Press. * Müller, P., Quintana, F. A., Jara, A., & Hanson, T. (2015). Nonparametric Bayesian Data Analysis. New York: Springer. * Phadia, E. G. (2015). Prior Processes and Their Applications: Nonparametric Bayesian Estimation. Springer. * Mitra, R., & Müller, P. (Eds.). (2015). Nonparametric Bayesian Inference in Biostatistics. Springer. Scholarly Articles * Damien, P. (2005). Some Bayesian Nonparametric Models. Handbook of statistics, 25, 279-314. * Hanson, T. E., Branscum, A. J., & Johnson, W. O. (2005). Bayesian nonparametric modeling and data analysis: an introduction. Handbook of statistics, 25, 245-278. * Walker, S. (2005). Bayesian Nonparametric Inference. Handbook of statistics, 25, 339-371. * Thibaux, R. J. (2008). Nonparametric Bayesian Models for Machine Learning. Ph.D. dissertation, Department of Statistics, University of California, Berkeley. * Gershman, S. J., & Blei, D. M. (2012). A tutorial on Bayesian Nonparametric Models. Journal of Mathematical Psychology, 56(1), 1-12. Tutorials * An Introduction to Bayesian Nonparametric Modelling by Yee Whye Teh * Machine Learning from a Nonparametric Bayesian Point of View by Michael Jordan * Non-parametric Bayesian Methods by Zoubin Ghahramani * Modern Bayesian nonparametrics by P Orbanz and YW Teh (Youtube) - NIPS 2011 * Infinite Mixture Models with Nonparametric Bayes and the Dirichlet Process by Edwin Chen Software * Edward: A library for probabilistic modeling, inference, and criticism - Python with TensorFlow * NPBayesHMM - Nonparametric Bayesian Inference for Sequential Data in MATLAB * DPackage - R * bnpy - Python * datamicroscopes - Python * Nonparametric Bayesian Mixture - MATLAB and C * hal/HBC Hierarchical Bayesian compiler * mj/Software.htm Adaptor grammars * The MIT-Church project * Infer.NET - Developed by Microsoft Research * OpenBUGS - Bayesian Inference Using Gibbs Sampling See also * Stochastic Processes and Random Fields Other Resources * Tutorials on Bayesian Nonparametrics * Dirichlet Process: Practical course - MATLAB * Bayesian machine learning - Metacademy * Clustering with Dirichlet process mixtures - MATLAB practical * List of papers on Nonparametric Bayes by Yee Whye Teh * List of papers on Bayesian Nonparametrics by Michael Jordan Category:Bayesian Nonparametrics Category:Probabilistic Graphical Models